Los delantales pueden tener multiusos
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Nunca espero encontrarla usando aquel tipo de vestimenta de una forma tan casual en su departamento. [OKIKAGU-LEMON] [AU] [CUMPLEAÑOS DE SOUGO OKITA]


**¡Buenas a todos aquel que me lea!**

**Les traigo algo restrasado el fic por el cumpleaño del sádico de mi corazón: Okita Sougo.**

**Espero que le guste~**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon y perdon por falta ortografía **

_**Los derecho de gintama le pertenece al gorila sorachi**_

* * *

**Los delantales pueden tener multiuso.  
[okikagu]  
[au]**  
**[Cumpleaños de Sougo okita]**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Acaso su mente cansada le hacía una mala jugada? Sentía como su cansancio se iba a segundo que pasaba. No podía negar que esa imagen que su estúpida novia le estaba dando era esplendida y exquisita.

Y no era para menos, el ver su redondo trasero en todo su esplendor, el cómo solo llevaba un delantal junto con unas alas y una aurora falsa, resaltando su cabello suelto que caía como cascada hasta el final de su espalda; era para que el instinto más primitivo dentro de él despertara. Era un contraste perfecto a los inocentes movimientos que estaba haciendo en medio de la búsqueda por comida en la cocina.

Aunque fue mayor su sorpresa cuando esos ojos azulados se encontraron con los suyo y de inmediato corrió feliz hacía él.

—Llegaste bastardo —El hecho de que lo abrazara le hacía sentir la suavidad de su piel y de su pecho. Demostrándole que la situación era real y no una simple fantasía del cansancio.

La iba a besar, tocar su tentadora piel y escuchar como gemía en sus labios. Pero la muy maldita había aprovechado la oportunidad para usar las esposas que tenía guardada en su traje de policía en su contra, dejando sus manos en sus espalda.

— Maldita ¿Qué crees que haces? —El hecho de que sonriera con altanería lo molestaba más, hacía notar que estaba consciente de que así vestida tenía el poder hacía él. Intentaba liberarse de su agarré.

—No deberías de estar enojado, sádico —descarada era la perfecta descripción de la bermellón en estos momentos—. Deberías estar muy feliz y porque tú hermosa novia trae este traje, hasta puedo sentir como tu amiguito está despierto~ —y para demostrar que sus palabras no estaba equivocada, se atrevió a tocar el miembro del castaño haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Sinceramente, la bermellón se había sentido nerviosa cuando se había vestido de esa manera, de ser burlada por su novio idiota. Pero aquella sensación se esfumaron al verlo sorprendido, pudo comprender de inmediato que su vestimenta lo había afectado como ella deseaba al ver su movimiento siendo bastante torpe, cosa que aprovecho para esposarlo y así, logra tener el dominio de todo.

Tenerlo así, así merced era tan satisfactorio.

Lo guió hasta el sillón del comedor; agradecía que la distancia entre la cocina y el sofa fuera tan corta. Lo empujó dejando que se sentará y ella se pusiera sobre él, haciendo que el su intimidad sintiera sobre el pantalón el bulto de su estúpido novio. Aunque tenía su manos en el hombro del castaño para impedir que se moviera.

—Suéltame china —reclamaba el castaño, no podía permitirse que esto siguiera así. Era una maldita tortura ver cómo los pezones estaban tan duro que se notaba en la tela del delantal, al igual como acariciar su redondo trasero y tal vez, introducir uno de sus dedos en su orificio.

—¿Por qué te soltaría? Esta vista debe apreciarse —es que la maldita se había movido para que intimidades se rozaran. También noto como esos ojos carmesíes observaban sus pechos, sonrió mientras deja la tela del delantal a su lado izquierda, mostrando sin pudor su seno derecho en todo su esplendor; acariciándolo para que el castaño se excitara aún más— ¿Acaso quieres chuparlo, sádico?

Sougo parecía un perro hambriento, se lamía los labios en sus deseos de morder aquel botón rosado. Sin embargo, Kagura no le permitía moverse gracias a su mano derecha que lo mantenía en la misma posición.

Estaba tan molesto con ella, sabía que su estúpida novia estaba excitada. El hacer que sus intimidades se tocaran y rozaran le hacía notar lo mojada que estaba, le molestaba que esos juegos fueran mal desaprovechados.

Kagura al asegurarse que aún estaba dominando al castaño decidió hacer una travesura. Tomo su seno derecho al rostro del castaño, haciendo que de forma inconsciente abriera la boca. Había hecho un juego sucio al permitir que la lengua del castaño solo rozara con sus pezones, pero es que si dejaba que su novio hiciera lo que quisiera lo que quisiera no se podría controlar y su dominio se terminaría.

A cambio de aquello lo beso con pasión, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran. Los dos mostraban el deseo que se tenía por el otro, una silenciosa muestra de lo mucho que se habían extrañado en estos últimos días.

Las manos de Kagura habían empezado a desarmar el uniforme del castaño, dejando que sintiera de forma libre la firmeza de su torso sin ningún impedimento.

Los labios de la bermellón empezaron a hacer un recorrido por el cuello, dejando marca en su camino hasta llegar los pectorales donde lo chupo, haciendo que el castaño soltara por segunda vez un gemido. Kagura sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo y seguido lamiendo, incluso mordiendo la piel hasta donde iniciaba el pantalón, quedando sentada de rodilla.

Con uno de sus dedos rozo con el bulto que estaba algo húmedo por su propio líquido.

—Apresúrate —no era nada agradable sentir como el pantalón de su trabajo apretaba su miembro.

Su maldita novia debía hacerse responsable de que tuviera tal malestar.

—¿Así le pides ayuda a una bella ángel? —Sougo por milésima vez maldecía a su novia, odiaba cuando fingía inocencia mientras jugaba con el botón de su pantalón.

—¿Cuál ángel? Eres una maldita perra —aquel comentario hizo que el castaño diera un salto por el leve dolor y placer que sintió gracias a los dientes de su novia en su bulto— ¡Bastarda!

—Es tu castigo por insultar a un ángel —por fin la bermellón había desabrochado el pantalón, siendo acariciado sobre su ropa interior esta vez— Pero agradece que este ángel es piadoso y no te dejará con esta dolorosa erección. —un suspiro salió en el labio del castaño al sentir como le bermellón besaba su miembro sobre su ropa interior.

Con lentitud, la bermellón empezó a bajar lo suficiente del bóxer, dejando ver el erecto pene del castaño. Lamio su falo con lentitud, burlándose por última vez del castaño. Orgullosa de ver su cara de molestia por la frustración, Kagura empezó a lamer y besar el tronc castaño. Incluso, sintiéndose más traviesa de los normal, rozo sus dientes con el falo; provocando que el castaño gruñera y se tensara por completo.

—nngh… —la situación no era para nada agradable para el castaño, deseaba moverse y detener toda esta tortura. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no lo obedecía, estaba entregado a ese juego de placer que su novia le estaba dando. Sintió un pequeño espasmo al sentir como la boca de la bermellón cubría parte de su pene y lo chupaba.

Como había extrañado tenerlo de esa forma, bajo su merced y escuchando los suspiro ahogado que soltaba cuando chupaba su falo. Aun manteniéndolo en su boca empezó a lamer el glande, a la vez que empezara a acariciar los testículos de forma lenta para seguir torturándolo aún más.

—K-kagura… —Un leve gemido salió de los labios del castaño de forma involuntaria.

No podía detener ese exquisito placer que sentía en su cuerpo gracias a la boca y mano de su novia, ya no podía contener los gemidos que salía de sus labios. Sentía como de a poco su control se perdía en cada chupada y lamida que la bermellón le daba. La maldijo mentalmente cuando la bermellón empezó a usar sus pechos para apretar y frotar su pene, sin dejar de sentir como su glande era aún atendido por la boca de Kagura.

No falto mucho para que se corriera dentro de la boca de su novia, manchando también una parte del delantal y del seno derecho con su semen.

Kagura estaba orgullosa de su trabajo al ver el estado del castaño. Se levantó para luego sentarse sobre el castaño y besarlo con deseo que fue correspondido de inmediato. Aquello fue una mala jugada para la bermellón, solo había incrementado aún mas su deseo por él.

Fue solo por eso que decidió liberarlo de aquella esposas, para impedir que su disfrute fuera limitado.

Con aquello en mente se puso a buscar las llaves de la esposas en el bolsillo del uniforme que aún estaba usando el castaño. Al mismo tiempo en que sus besos llegaban al cuello del castaño, sintiendo como de a poco el amiguito de su novio se volvía a despertar.

En el momento en que Sougo sintió una de sus manos libres no dudó en irse en contra de su mujer. Cambiando los papeles, el verla acostada con esas incómodas alas, y ese desarreglado delantal manchado con un poco de su semen hacia que el calor volviera a su parte baja. No podía negar que su estúpida novia era toda una tentación para su alma y corazón.

Aunque claro, nunca se lo diría.

Pero si lo mostraría con palabra.

No dudó de besar y lamer el cuello de la bermellón, quien gustosa de entregaba a su persona. A la vez que sus manos recorrían por la piel suave de su novia, dejando que su mano derecha tocará directamente los labios vaginales, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba.

Un gemido salió en los labios de Kagura, aceptando con gustosa todo el tratamiento que su sádico novio le hacía, sintiendo la humedad de su labio en el cuello y su dedo en su intimidad. Un gemido más fuerte soltó en el momento en el castaño empezó a chupar su seno derecho mientras sentía como le introducía uno de sus dedos.

Así como ella sabía cómo provocarlo, él sabía perfectamente cuales movimiento la hacían enloquecer.

Sougo sonrió aun teniendo el pezón de su novia en su labios, para luego seguir con su trabajo en los senos de ella. Incluso, tuvo la travesía de destruir el lazo que unía el delantal en el cuello de la bermellón para que nada le impidiera la magnífica vista del otro de su pecho. Para luego, tratar el seno izquierdo con su boca mientras la seguía penetrando con su dedo e introduciendo un segundo.

Kagura se mordió los labios como respuesta.

Las expresiones que la bermellón le daba hacia que el castaño volviera a excitarse, así que siguió con su trabajo; queriendo escuchar como lo llamaba entre gemidos. Sintiendo como sus paredes vaginales apretaban sus dedos cuando lo introducía, humedeciéndolo aún más en el proceso.

Volvió a besarla en el momento en que introdujo su tercer dedo a la intimidad de ella.

—Sou… go… —gimió entre besos al sentir el tercer dedo intruso dentro de ella, la electricidad en su vientre se identificaba.

Deseaba que lo hiciera más rápido, que los movimientos de sus dedos fueran con más fuerza dentro de su ser. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de decírselo el bastardo había sacado sus dedos.

El deseo crecía al verlo lamer los jugos de ella en sus dedos.

—Sádico, eres un maldito —reclamo con todo su derecho y llena de deseo. Hasta se había atrevido en acariciar la entre pierna del castaño para que esté se pusiera duro, recibiendo también un gruñido por parte de él.

Sougo hizo que lo soltara, no debía permitirse que lo dominara por segunda vez. Era su turno y lo aprovecharía el máximo para castigar a su traviesa ángel.

—Claro que si, después de todo soy un demonio~ —respondió siguiendo aquel juego de rol que había usado su novia, a pesar de no estar disfrazado como tal— Los demonios castigan, china —uso su rodilla para empezar a acariciar la intimidad de su novia, a la vez que le apretaba sus pechos y acariciaba sus pezones.

Kagura estaba empezando a maldecirlo, era una tortura muy placentera lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con la descripción que su estúpido novio se había puesto, no solo por sus acciones de ahora, si no, por esos ojos carmesíes que la miraban con deseo por ella; esa mirada que la llevaba al mundo de la lujuria.

El castaño volvió a atacar en el cuello de la bermellón, dejando mas marcas en su blanquecina piel; sintiendo esa necesidad de mostrar que esa mujer era solamente de él. Empezó a bajar, hacer un recorrido entre su pecho hasta llegar a su cintura, siendo detenido por la parte baja del delantal.

Aunque gracias a la posición en que estaban, podía ver en plena gloria la intimidad de la bermellón y lo húmeda que estaba.

Kagura observó cómo el castaño se lamía los labios para luego descender a su intimidad. De forma inconsciente levantó un poco su cadera, deseosa de sentir esos labios en su intimidad, de sentir la lengua de su amado dentro de su ser. Ella necesitaba calmar las sensaciones que el deseo le daba.

Sougo sonrió con burlesca aún más al ver como ella misma se entregaba, lo urgida que estaba para sentir placer. Lamió su intimidad antes que ella le pudiera dar una patada, logrando que se tensara por el placer. No espero más para hacerlo por segunda vez y repetirlo varias veces más, mientras que su mano abría los labios vaginales para tener más acceso a su zona más sensible.

—¡Si! —no podía parar de gemir al sentir esa lengua traviesa acariciando cada parte sensible de ella, puso sus manos en la cabeza del castaño para que se acercara aún más a su íntimidad.

Los gemidos de la bermellón se hacía más fuerte cuando el castaño chupo su clítoris.

Kagura no podía dejar de sentir como de a poco se nublaba su conciencia, como sentía placer en cada parte de su cuerpo. Que la corriente en su vientre se hacía más fuerte cuando siente como el castaño introducía su lengua dentro de ella mientras usaba uno de sus dedos para acariciar su clítoris.

Estaba tan cerca de sentir su anhelado orgasmo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto llegar a tal paroxismo, el muy desgraciado había dejado de hacer aquel exquisito tratamiento.

—¡Sádico hijo de… AH! —sus palabras fueron interrumpida por la rápida estocada del castaño, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara por el placer.

Logrando que se viniera por esa penetración.

—Pensé que eras mas resistente, china~ —ni siquiera el hecho de que la había llevado al orgasmo le hacía detener, el verla sonrojada y escuchar sus gemidos lo motivaba a seguir con esa exquisita penetración.

Aquella burla hizo que el lado competitivo de la bermellón despertara. No iba a permitir que su imbécil novio se burlara así de ella. Fue su orgullo el que se moviera, que chupara la tetilla del castaño para descontrolaro un poco y así, poder acorralarlo por segunda vez.

Volviendo a que estuviera sentado.

—Te mostraré que el patético eres tu, sádico —se sentó sobre el regazo del castaño, sintiendo lo húmedo y duro que estaba el pene. A la vez que agarraba las manos de su novio para impedir que hiciera algún movimiento.

Lo beso con pasión, a la vez que levantaba su cadera y dejaba de sostener una de las manos del castaño para empezar a acariciar el falo del castaño. Ahogo con el beso los suspiro del castaño, hasta que sintió que era el momento; sintiendo como se abría paso entre sus paredes vaginales.

Provocando que los dos soltara gemidos por tal anhelada unión.

Kagura volvió a sostener las manos del castaño mientras empezaba a cabalgar sobre él. Al mismo tiempo, que empezaba a besar su cuello, por los puntos donde sentía más placer.

—Nngh… —siempre se molestaba con el mismo cuando se volvía un sumiso con su novia. Sin embargo, era algo que no podía controlar, el sentir sus labios y escuchar como un hermoso susurró los gemidos que soltaba lo hacía perder el control de su cuerpo.

Dejar que ella hiciera lo que quiera con él.

—S-Sougo… —gimió con intención. Sintiendo la dureza de su pene dentro de ella, en cada momento movimiento que hacía. Incluso dejo se había liberado por completo el delantal, dejando ver al castaño como su miembro era tragado por la vagina de ella.

"Mierda" tenía que contenerse, no dejar que su estúpida ganará está competencia. Pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando sentía como su miembro era apretado por las paredes vaginales? ¿Cómo resistir a esos movimientos de caderas que ella hacía, así como sus besos y respiración entre cortada por el placer? Era sorprendente como esa maldita mujer lo volvía como un mocoso hormonado.

Viendo que si seguía en ese caminó él perdería, decidió tomar carta en el asunto.

Uso su cuerpo para volverla acostarla en el sofá, la sorpresa de la bermellón por su inesperado movimiento hizo que fuera más fácil de salir de su agarre; permitiendo que se pusiera sobre ella. La penetró con fuerza haciendo que soltara un gemido bastante sonoro, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la pierna izquierda de su novia, poniéndola de lado. Aprovecho el momento para arrancarle esas incómodas alas y dejarla en el suelo, disfrutando aún mejor el vaivén que hacían los pechos de su amada por su estocada

—S-si... —Kagura no podía evitar el entregarse al placer que su novio le daba. No podía parar de gemir a pesar de tener su boca ya seca, el sentir como llegaba a su punto g la hacia enloquecer—M-mas…

Sougo empezó a moverse un poco más rápido, intentando controlarse para darle aún mayor placer a su amada. Veía como su exquisito pecho se movían de acuerdo a su penetración, no dudó dos veces para acariciar el izquierdo; apretando su duro pezón con sus dedos.

—¡Ah! —en su momento de querer controlarse se mordió los labios para evitar que saliera más gemidos, pero era casi imposible; sentía que cada estocada era mejor que la otra. Miro con los ojos entre cerrado por el placer al castaño, fijándose como también estaba sonrojado como ella e intentaba no soltar gemidos, volviéndolo en gruñido o algún suspiro— B-Bésame… —exigió.

Aquella demanda no se demoró en ser cumplida. Cambiando por tercera vez de posición.

Su cuerpo rozaba en cada movimiento que hacía el otro, sus labios devoraba al del otro. Ella mantenía sus piernas enredado en el espalda del castaño, demostrando su nulo deseo de separarse de él. Usando la posición del loto se aprovechaban de acariciar el cuerpo del otro.

Sin darse cuenta, la competencia se iba a un segundo plano.

—nngh… K-Kagura… —gruño al sentir como lo morcaba por enésima vez al dejarle una mordida en su hombro. Usando el jugo que salía de la unión de sus intimidades empezó a lubricar uno de sus dedos.

—N-No —gimió con cierto dolor al sentir un dedo del castaño dentro de su ano. Haciendo que se detuviera en su movimiento por unos segundo.

Sougo noto que aún no era el momento para tal situación, así que decidió dejar de hacerlo. Podía ser un bastardo de primera, pero no era esa clase de hombre que obligaría que su se más querido hiciera algo que no quisiera.

Aunque eso no evitó que lograra acomodarse para acariciar el clítoris de la bermellón.

Los gemidos y los gruñidos, llenos de deseo eran las melodías que se sonaba por ese departamento.

Los dos lo sentían, estaban bastante cerca para tener su segunda venida. Motivo suficiente para acelerar sus movimientos, mientras se besan y empezaran una guerra con su lengua.

En poco segundos, Sougo sintió como la paredes vaginales apretaban su miembro para terminar siendo empapado por los liquido de su novia, provocando que terminará eyaculando dentro de la bermellón.

Los dos ahogaron su gemidos en el beso, hasta que su cuerpo empezaron a relajarse después de tanto exquisito juego.

Los dos no se movían en absoluto, aun deseaban sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro. Sintiendo como el otro recuperaba el aliento se miraron, transmitiendo aquel amor que guardaban en su corazón. Unieron nuevamente sus labios, de una manera tan suave y tranquila que era difícil de creer que fueran los mismos idiotas que se la pasara compitiendo entre sí.

—Eso fue… —la bermellón se quedó callada al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir después del beso. Se mordió la lengua al ver la sonrisa descarada de su novio.

—No necesitas ser tímida china, sé que te encanta como te hago gemir —Y ahí estaba arruinando la magia del momento con sus estupideces.

—Lo dice el que se vino por una chupada —esas palabras burlonas habían llegado al orgullo del castaño.

Aprovechado que aun estaba dentro de la bermellón hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cadera, provocando que su estúpida novia gimiera por la sorpresa.

—lo dice la que me pedía que le diera más duro —remato para provocarla.

—Tú… —molesta le mordió en hombro lo suficiente para que su lengua saborearla la sangre del castaño.

Al terminar con su trabajo de inmediato se separó del castaño empezando a correr, que no dudó en perseguirla en plan de venganza.

Aunque duro bastante poco su juego de persecución, los dos habían llegado a la habitación del castaño y en medio de empujones se habían tirado a la cama de este al mismo tiempo. Ya acostado los dos se centraron en la mirada del otro, perdidos en su propio.

—China… —susurro.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias…

Kagura se sonrojo al escuchar ese agradecimiento sincero. Entiendo aquella palabra.

Los dos en estos últimos días no habían podido tener en contacto por culpa de sus deberes. Ella había estado en tiempo de prueba que estuvo encerrada estudiando para no reprobar las materias de la universidad, mientras que Sougo en su trabajo se había involucrado en un caso que solo hace unos días atrás pudo ser resuelto.

Los dos se habían extrañado, mucho más de lo que mostraba.

Así que verla hoy en su departamento y con tal vestimenta había sido la mejor sorpresa que le había dado. Era mucho mejor que el pastel de cumpleaños que sus compañeros le dieron el día de hoy por su nacimiento.

Verla de esa manera hizo que la volviera a unir sus labios con ella a la vez que acariciaba su cuerpo, quería volver a hacerla suya. Nunca tenía suficiente de ella, era una adicción que no estaba dispuesto a dejar por ningún motivo.

Kagura correspondió con gusto aquel beso y sus caricias, sintiendo el mismo sentir por el castaño.


End file.
